plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Greengrass; or New Beginnings
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 1 | EpNum = 20 | OverallNum = 20 | Playdate = 2018-08-04 | CampaignDate = 30 Tarsakh - Greengrass, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the twentieth and final episode of the first campaign of Plan B. Synopsis Episode Recap The heroes complete their sweep of Wave Echo Cave, making note of the poisonous fungi, the wraith, and one lone zombie. They retrieve the body of Tharden Rockseeker and head back to Phandalin. They receive a hero's welcome, and Sildar personally thanks them for all they have done for the town. He asks them what name they would like to be called, to which Skaus responds, "Plan B." The next day is the annual holiday of Greengrass, and the town excitedly puts on its first annual Greengrass Festival, with games, events, merchants, and celebration. When waking in the morning, the party finds Mehgrin's room to be cleared out, the bed neatly made, and a letter left with Toblen Stonehill. In the early hours, Mehgrin left his companions and Plan B behind and departed for Neverwinter to study under the tutelage of Malsaadi Kimbatuul. Sildar introduces the heroes to the tiefling bard Gideon Kane, a colleague of Sister Garaele and member of the Harpers. He agrees to assist the party with one of the day's events, and subsequently joins Plan B as a member. Notes * Before Mehgrin's departure, Wilnan asks him to cast a sending spell and try to reach Hegron. Mehgrin agrees, and receives a short message in response: * One of the festival's attendees is a tabaxi soothsayer named Sizakele. She provides ominous and cryptic fortunetellings for each of the heroes, represented as visceral visions. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline * Krisella * Mehgrin * Patrick * Skaus * Wilnan New * Craven * Grista * Hegron Grisk * Gideon Kane * Sizakele * The Snapdragons ** Ewyn ** Fayez ** Gubrash ** Sethrekar ** Shava Returning * Carp Alderleaf * Qelline Alderleaf * Ander * Elmar Barthen * Daran Edermath * Freda * Sister Garaele * Linene Graywind * Sildar Hallwinter * Lanar * Gundren Rockseeker * Nundro Rockseeker * Tharden Rockseeker * Pip Stonehill * Toblen Stonehill * Trilena Stonehill * Halia Thornton * Harbin Wester Mentioned * The Black Spider * Cragmaws * Gavmogon * Harpers * Mielikki * Redbrands * Vistani Loot Phandalin Town council's gift to Plan B for all their accomplishments * deed to Tresendar Manor Town Green ("Bring Down the Beholder" festival event) * homemade pie x1 Town Green ("Greased Pig" festival event) * nice bucket of fresh bacon grease x1 * strips of salted and cured bacon x6 Town Green ("Strength Tester" festival game) * wooden whistle x1 Town Square ("Goblin Toss" festival game) * three small pieces of wood, fastened together to produce a clapping sound x1 Town Square ("Shell Game" festival game) * rhodochrosite stone x1